


Happy Valentine's Day Remus

by Bookmonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonster/pseuds/Bookmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius learns about the Muggle tradition of Valentine's, Remus is on edge wondering what Sirius is going to spring on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bluebellmeadows for the beta as always.

Wednesday afternoon, Muggle Studies class. They’d all taken it as it was an easy enough lesson to coast through, none of them really needed to pay that much attention to pass and it meant that they had the time to plan other activities. They really didn’t see enough of each other anymore, N.E.W.T’s loomed over everything at the end of the year and what had previously been free evenings and weekends, was now taken over by studying and homework. Even Sirius and James had been spotted head over book occasionally. 

“Quill.”

Sirius chucked his quill to James who scratched something illegible on his notes, Remus was keeping a vague eye on them as he listened to Professor Crabapple’s lecture on the overlap between British and American holidays. They’d just moved past Christmas when something caught Sirius’ attention.

“As we can see Valentine’s Day, celebrated on February the 14th every year and named after Christian religious figures. The day also may have ties with the Greco-Roman tradition of Lupercalia from the Latin meaning wolf which was a celebration of fertility. Valentine’s is usually a day for the giving of gifts between lovers. Traditional gifts include items of foliage or food and a card with various sentiments of affection...”

Remus lost the end of the sentence as he realised Sirius was doing his ‘stare’. Remus had banned the ‘stare’ as it made him nervous and Sirius was using it right now.

“Stop it.” 

The sound was barely a hiss under his breath but he knew Sirius had heard him from the toothy grin he threw back at Remus. James threw them a slightly confused look and Peter peeked up from his notes, Peter was the only one apart from Remus to take notes although he invariably threw his away and copied out Remus’. 

“Reckon we should plan a little Valentine’s surprise?”

Remus lifted an eyebrow but before he could reply to Sirius’ absurd suggestion James was hissing ideas about what they could do to the Slytherins, mostly involving turning things pink and attacking them with giant floating hearts. Remus was spared the embarrassment of wondering if Sirius had been asking what he thought he’d been asking. Valentine’s day was less than a week away and the rest of the lesson was taken over by increasingly outlandish prank suggestions. 

That evening in the Gryffindor Common Room James decided that Valentine’s would be wasted on the Slytherin’s and that maybe he should direct his not inconsiderable energy towards bestowing his attentions upon a certain Lily Evans. Of course Lily just happened to be sat across the room doing her Charms essay at the time this decision was made.

Sirius cornered him later in the library where Remus was researching various potions that would be required for their next lesson.

“What do you want for Valentine’s Day then Remus?”

“You know I don’t expect anything from you Sirius.”

“I wanted to do something for you Remus, is that so difficult to believe.”

They both heard Remus’ silent ‘yes’.

“And anyway you heard the Professor, it’s basically your holiday, Lupin.”

“It’s a Muggle tradition Sirius.”

“Hey at least it proves my family wrong, they think that Muggles never have any good ideas.”

“Please, I don’t want a Valentine’s okay Sirius?”

“Fine.”

Remus had thought the discussion over but as Valentine’s Day grew closer he grew increasingly nervous. Sirius had definitely given in too easily hadn’t he? Everytime he saw James and Sirius they seemed to have their heads bent together planning something. Whenever he asked it was always the same answer ‘Lily’.

Valentine’s Day finally arrived, although there was less...fanfare than he had expected. Remus opened his eyes reluctantly, his dreams had been filled with violent pinks and twittering doves. Sirius smiled as he made his way to the bathroom, Remus half expected floating cherubs or harps or something, but he washed and dressed in a state of anxious anticipation, and nothing happened. Then they went down to breakfast and then lessons and then lunch. And still nothing happened. It wasn’t until they reached the Common Room after dinner that the low grade panic solidified into full on fear.

“Remus could I talk to you in the dorm please.”

So this was it. Whatever Sirius had been planning apparently now was the time for the reveal. Peter and James were staring determinedly anywhere but his direction so Remus shrugged and followed Sirius.

“Let’s get this over with then.”

Sirius frowned slightly but headed up the spiral staircase. Remus took one last look at the Common Room over his shoulder and thought he saw James smirk. The bastard. They reached the dorm in silence and Remus let out the breath he realised he’d been holding when he made it into the dorm unharmed. He’d expected flocks of doves or perhaps Devil’s Snare depending on Sirius’ understanding of appropriate foliage given on Valentine’s Day. 

“So what is it? No explosions of pink glitter or suits of armour spouting dirty limericks or...All day I’ve been waiting and nothing.”

Remus stopped at this point not wanting to give Sirius any more ideas.

“Why, did you want anything like that?”

“No, really, just no.”

“Well I got you something you might want.”

Remus looked around the empty dorm, not seeing any wrapped packages or envelopes before looking back at Sirius’ smile.

“And what is that exactly?”

“At least an hour, no interruptions with yours truly.”

“But...what? Really? But that’s brilliant.”

“Such a lack of faith in my present giving abilities.”

“Well, I mean they’re usually a lot more, showy or expensive.”

“Is this ok then? I mean I could probably get you something else, a book or something”

“It’s...great,” Remus moved closer to Sirius whose eyes were giving way from slight anxiety to interest, “and very thoughtful, it’s exactly what I would have asked for.”

Sirius wasted no time then, knowing they’d only have an hour, if that. He’d asked James and Peter for the hour and promised them both bribes of various types but still you never knew. He pulled Remus against him, hand pushing quickly under Remus’ jumper and t-shirt to warm skin. Sirius skated his fingertips up Remus’ sides, just the right side of tickling and smiled as Remus shuddered against the touch burying his face into Sirius’ neck.

“You are going to give me a heart attack one day.”

Remus mumbled the words into the skin on Sirius’ neck.

“That good already huh?”

“No you idiot, I mean I’ve been on tenterhooks all day.”

“Tenterhooks?”

“Never mind.”

Remus tugged on the strands of hair at Sirius’ nape until he could capture his mouth in a soft press of lips, his other hand moved to press against Sirius’ jaw, his fingers curled into the soft hair behind Sirius’ ear. Sirius let out a soft moan, the sound vibrating against Remus’ lips. Remus felt his hands clench involuntarily, fingernails scrapping on Sirius’ scalp as he let his tongue slide across Sirius’ bottom lip. Sirius pressed his hands flat against Remus’ lower back, pulling him towards Remus’ bed. They fell in an awkward heap, laughing as they rearranged their limbs until Sirius was poised over Remus.

“This is the best Valentine’s I ever had.”

“This is the first Valentine’s you’ve ever had.”

“Exactly. Happy Valentine’s Day Remus.”

As soon as Sirius said the words a shower of tiny pink hearts started to rain down softly on them from the canopy of the bed. Remus closed his mouth before any could fall into it. Sirius smiled widely at Remus’ wry grin.

“I couldn’t resist.”


End file.
